Its Finally Over
by SxDsX
Summary: Summary sucked so just read! Takes place after Ocarina of Time. Zelink! OCxOC! Does not follow actual story line of Ocarina of Time meaning Link's parents are alive in this. So just read! If you want to. Feel free to critique on this too. Please leave a review. c: I'M BACK!
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello people xD This is my first story. I didn't bother on writing a one-shot for the first thing I wrote. I began to realize that thats what most beginner authors do. Well I'm different from those people Maybe Ill write one-shots later. Never know when an short idea pops up in my head . Anyway xD Enjoy. **

* * *

I look at the Master Sword in my hand as it emits a blue erie light. I look at it with confusion. Wondering where that blue light came from. In all my battles it never gives this light. This is my first time seeing this, but I get a fimilar feel of power as it corses through my hand. My triforce mark glowing also. 'What is this power? It feels so fimilar, yet I can't put a finger on it' I snap out of my tracne when I hear Zelda yell. Thats when I notice that Ganon was covered with and erie golden light. I take a look at the source. Zelda.

"I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! Use your sword and deliver the final blow!"

I nod in response. I raise my sword to strike Ganon's face. I start with a horizontal slice then and diagonal and the stab to the jewel on his forehead. I hit it directly in the center. Remenets of the jewel could be seen sparkling down to the ground. I grip the Master Sword and I pull it out. As I did this, a swirl appeared out of thin air having following colors: blue, red, purple, orange, yellow, and green. I recognized these colors, those colors were the color of the sages. Saria, Dariuna, Ruto, Impa, Naburoo, and Rauru these sages helped me on my quest to save Hyrule and...

I take a look at her, I gave a soft smile that she happily gave back.

I heard Rauru shout something to Zelda, but I didn't really catch. Then she used her power to finally seal away Ganondorf.

I could hear his screams as he was getting sealed away.

"YOU..."  
CURSE YOU...ZELDA!  
CURSE YOU...SAGES!  
CURSE YOU...LINK!  
Someday...  
When this seal is broken...  
That is when I will exterminate your descendants! As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand..."

I wince at his voice, ' Oh man, Those will give me nightmares' I thought.

I open my eyes to be in a place where the is no ground I look down and I almost pissed my pants!

Seriously, what would you think if your were in a place with no ground what so ever?

Anyway after saving my pride I look in front of me to see Zelda. As if all my thoughts and troubles disappeared. I finally did it, I saved her. I can finally be together with her. I smile at the thought. I take a look at her. She notices that I'm smiling, and she joins in.

"Thank you, Link...  
Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm!  
Thus, peace will once again reign in this wolrd...for a time.  
All the targedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing...  
I was so young...I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm.  
I dragged you into it, too.  
Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes...  
You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time...  
However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed...  
Link, give the Ocarina to me...  
As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it.  
When peace returns to Hyrule... It will be time for us to say  
good-bye..."

I stood there in disbelief, eys wide open, jaw dropped, and not to mention heart broken. My brain couldn't process anything at the moment all I could do was stand there with a broken heart. I wanted to stay, but i knew if I did that then it wouldn't be the same. So I gave here the Ocarina of Time.

"Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time!  
Home... where you are supposed to be... the way you are supposed to be...  
Thank you... Link...  
Good-bye..."

I stiffened a cry, "Good-bye Zelda" was all I could say.

* * *

**A/N So? What do you think? My first story and I sucked at it right? Anyway tell me what you think Ok? Review?... Never know if I already have chapter 1 finished and I'm just waiting for you opinion. ;D**


	2. Chapter 1 - Answers

**A/N Ok so I decided I mind as well update this xD I don't need any reviews to tell me I'm doing something bad or wrong. Go on and criticize my work I wont be offended or anything I just want to know what I'm doing wrong so I can improve. Anyway heres chapter 1 .. Sorry I am going to rename the first "chapter " Prologue. My mistake. SEE!? I'm improving xD Anyways ONWARD TO TE STORY!**

* * *

_"Now, Go home Link. Regain your lost time!_  
_Home.. where you are supposed to be..._  
_the way you are supposed to be..."_

Those words linger in my mind, as I get surrounded by a blue erie light which eventually turned into a crystal-type figure. Floating above Zelda and drifting away into the sky, I start to realize that I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay here, but I know I can't. I wish I could though, but I knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Good-bye Zelda" I said as I start to disappear in a bright light.

I appear in front of the Pedestal of Time. I look at it intently, wondering if I should do this or not. This time there is no way out, no more excuses, no more chances, and no more... running away.

Of course, I learned to do this along my adeventure of saving Hyrule, but I didn't realy do it for Hyrule. I did it for her, she was always on my mind, she was the one that kept me going, and I didn't want to stop. Sure I wanted to save my other friends I met on my adevnture like Malon, my friends from Kokiri (if the were even my friends), and others, but I mainly did it for Zelda.

So... after I regain my senses I realized that I had been thinking aout Zelda for the past five minutes, as I stand in front of the Pedestal of Time. I blushat the situation. So I got ready to strike the pedestal, got in the stance I always did to travel back in time. 'Well this is it, no turning back' I thought. I close my eyes and thats when I stirke the pedestal right in the center. A blue ray of light shooting off the sky, well ceiling in this case, indicating that I was about to travel between the road that connected to this time and the one seven years ago. All of the friends I made gone, and now I opening my eyes to see that I'm tall anymore, the faint blue light starting to die down, and the hilt of the Master Sword right in my face. I slowly check my surroundings, seeing I didn't have to, but I did anyway. I noticed that I was the small little Kokiri boy from the forest. My dirty blonde hair shorter than it was when I was an adult. I had my Hylian Shield and Kokiri Sword Straped on my back. I look up at the only friend I still had. Navi.

I smile at her, but then it dissovled into a frown as Navi started to fly to the window.

She didn't even say good-bye to me. That's when I called her.

"Navi?" I asked in a sad state

She looks back at me.

She sheepishly smiles, "Link, I have to go now. The whole reason why I was with you the whole time was the Deku Tree told me to, but that doesn't I want to leave you its just that final battle with Ganon has worn me ou-"

"Navi," I say trying to shut her up and was successful, "Pease I understand completely, I'm pretty worn out my self." I say as I chuckle

"Link..." Navi says in a monotone voice, "I'll never forget you."

"Me neither, Good bye Navi"

Navi looks at me, as if she was trying her best not to cry, "Good bye ... Link"

She then goes for the window once more and stops. She shakes her head vigurously, and continues.

I watch one of my last friends leave me. Thats when I turned around to head for the exit. I stop and look back at the Master Sword and watch as it completely disappears behind the Door of Ti-

WAIT What?

I look at the closed Door of Time in awe. I look back at the alter to find nothing on it. The Kokri Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire weren't in the place I had left them to open the Door of Time. I realize that the road between times did indeed close. I thought back on what Zelda said to me before she took me back to this time.

_"Thank you, Link_  
_Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the evil realm_  
_Thus, peace will once again reign in this world.. for a time_  
_All the tragedy that has befallen Hyulre was my doing.._  
_I was so young.. I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm_  
_I dragged you ito it, too._  
_Now it is time for me to makeup for my mistakes_  
_You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time_  
_However by doing this, the roads between times will be closed.."_

If only I told her I didn't want to return to my time, that I wanted to stay with her and rebuild Hyrule... together..

I sigh, I knew that would never happen. I was a commoner and she was a princess. It would never happen. As I walk out of the Temple of Time I look at it and observe its beautiful scenary. You could see Death Mountain from here and it gave the place a look of peace.

I smile, which I seem to be doing often since peace has finally set, but then thats whn it hit me in the head.

'If the roads between times has closed then that means everthing has reset' I thought, yet I wasn't sure if Ganondorf is still sealed away or is at Gerudo Valley planning to assisnate the King of Hyrule and attempt to do the same thing he did before I even got to the Temple of Time with the three spiritual stones.

I desevered some answers, and the only person I could to is her.

I began to walk into Castle Town Market.

I smile, yet once again, at the state where everyones is happy. Peace is finally set, but could it go away? Thats when I was determined to find out. So I started to sprint to the Castle.

There I was going back to the place I shouldn't even be going to. Zelda told me to go home, but I wanted to make sure if Ganondorf is indeed still sealed, so Hyrule wouldn't have to suffer the same fate. I was walk to the gate. The guard who always let me in if I paid him 10 Ruppees wasn't there. Thats weird I thought. So I went back to climb the vines that are very conspicuous seeing that it lead to ledge that leaded over the gate to the field above.

As I got to the top of the vines I look over to the field and there seemed to be a commotion going on over there. I see guards surrounding two rouge Gerudos, but these weren't your average joes. They were garbs in white. My eyes widen, as I thought 'Why in the hell would two guards go up against two elite Gerudo?'

This is when I took action, I unsheathed my Kokiri Sword and took out my Deku Shield from my pouch, leaving the Hylian Shield on my back for more protection, due to the fact I was about to go against elite Guerdos.

I sprint towards them and the guards take notice of me, and called more guards so they can take care of me, but I didn't pay attention to the new guards that have surrounded me. I lunged toward one Gerudo and spinned in the process and she attempted to quickly stab me but ended up meet my Hylian Shield on my back. Then thats when I took action I slashed her leg rendering it to a bloody pulp.

She grits her teeth, as she grabs her wound

"Stupid kid, you'll pay for that!"

I smirk, "Try me" I taunt her.

She then lunges at me with two daggers in both hands. She slashed vertically, I side stepped with ease. Her second dagger made a diagnol slice, but I used my Deku shield to block it. Instead of her blade bouncing back that a iron shield would do. Her blade got caught in my wooden shield. I pull my shield back making her lose one of her daggers. It flys a good 30 feet before it lands on the ground. I smirk at my opponent, as she screams a battle cry and lunges at my with one blade. I then sheathed my sword and threw my Deku shield next to me. I know I'm going to regret throwing it right there I thought.

I throw back my hands next to my rib cage, I close my eyes and focused and then my hand begin to feel slightly warmer than usual. I open my eyes to reveal the Gerudo a good 5 feet away from me.

'Prefect' I thought, as I smirked.

"Din's Fire!"

I then punched the ground to emit a fire barrier around me. The Gerudo stops in her tracks as her eyes widen and attempted to dodge the attack, but it was too late. I then stand up as the fire barrier around me extends and burns the Gerudo to a crisp. The other Gerudo sees her sister injured and then attacks full-force on the guards that she was fighting, but no avail. The guards out numbered her eight-to-one.

I kneel down beside my fallen opponent and whispered a "sorry". She opens her eyes to find me apoligizing. She gives me a death glare and spats, " I don't need your sympathy."

Then I noticed the other Gerudo had finally got out of the eight-to-one battle and is sprinting towards me at full speed. I sigh.

I stand up unsheathe me sword. 'Wait for it' I thought, 'Wait for it' I thought again as the Geurdo closes the gap between us. I then drop to the ground and extending my hand to catch her feet. She trips and I get on top of her. (A/N I know what your thinking... A male getting on top of a female, but thats not the case.) I point my sword to her throat and she lies there speach-less.

"Don't ever underestimate your opponents."

"Hmmpt.. I'd rather be dead then to live with the guilt that a child fooled me, Go on kill me!"

"You honestly think that pride is all that matters? Look at your sister over there, I didn't mean to do that to her but she had intentions to kill me."

"..." The Gerudo lay there thinking on what to say.

"I'm sorry that I did that to her, I don't really like doing that to fellow Hylians"

"Who are y-" The Gerudo didn't have a chance to finish.

Four guards came marching towards us, obviously for the Gerudo, but what will they do to me? Two guards go up to us, as one guard picks me up and asks if I was okay. I reply with a nod. I look back at the Gerudo and she attempts to try and loosen the guards grip on her. Another guard comes up with shackles and use them on the Gerudo. They began to walk her to the castle, I look back at my opponent from earlier. I see docters trying to find any source of life on her, but one of them gives a dissapproving shake on his head.

I gulp, as one of the guards motion to to follow. 'Will they arrest me for murder' I thought. We walked, what felt like ten minutes, just to get to the throne room. Like seriously give me 2 minutes to walk around in the castle to get lost. I regain my senses and began to survey my surroundings. The throne room was actaullly nice, there were pillars at the side and a blue carpet leading to the thrones there were three in particular. The on in the middle is the kings of course, the right hand side of the kings would be his queen, and the left would be a son or daughter, in this case, there were windows at each side of the room, I look in the one on the left. 'Not really much to see' I thought. I look at the one on the right to see her. Shes looking at me with her sapphire eyes, obviously confused on why I'm here and not home. Her blonde hair put up neatly so that it would be in her hat or headress. I don't really know what that thing is, but it looks cute on he-

Wait! Did I jusy say that? Oh. My. God. Focus Link! The king is right there in front of you.

"Sire, this Gerudo along with another Gerudo have tried to invade your kingdom."

King Dustaf Hyurle began to rise from his throne and stare at the Gerudo with no life in his eyes. I shiver at the sight of his look.

'Man, if I do get arrested for murder im basically screwed' I thought in my head.

Dustaf then faces me, "Why do you bring a little boy to such an ocassion such as this." Dustaf look becomes more joyful and innocent. I sigh in content of relief.

"His Majesty, this little boy killed a Gerudo one of the Gerudo with out breaking a sweat, he not only surpassed the skills of the Gerudo, but he also surpass our captain's skills." One of the guards inform his king.

"Ah, I see and what is your name son? Hmm.." The king gives me a face of curiosity.

"Link is the name, Your majesty" I bow, not trying to look eager or nervous.

"Mhm.. Well do you mind me asking where you got such skills with the blade?" The king give me stern look.

I gulp nervously, "I-"

The grand doors behind us open and there walks in Princess Zelda of Hyrule and she doesn't look happy. I widen my eyes as she marches towards me.

"You're coming with me!" Zelda commands me. She grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the door.

"Z-Zel... S-stop.. I-I" I try to say as pulls me to the door and everyone giving us a questionable expression.

She closes the doors, and faces me and smacks me on the side of my head, "What in Din's name are you doing here!"

* * *

**A/N Umm... There you go. That my friends took me all night, last night of course, to write and im happy about it. xD Soo... ? Review?**


	3. Chapter 2 - Reality (Part 1 of 2)

**A/N Hey! *waves like a psychopathic maniac* I know I update like every 15 hours, but its like I got nothing better to do at 4 in the morning. Yeap, you guessed it. Its now 4:18 AM . My christmas holiday from school already start also so expect more updates xD. This will be a two part chapter. I know what chu thinkin', You thinkin' that im lazy. Well if you think im lazy ... Im gonna cut you up so bad... that you never wished i cut you up so bad... xD Im such a bad roach right? anyway ONWARD!**

* * *

_The grand doors behind us open and there walks in Princess Zelda of Hyrule and she doesn't look happy. I widen my eyes as she marches towards me._

_"You're coming with me!" Zelda commands me. She grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the door._

_"Z-Zel... S-stop.. I-I" I try to say as pulls me to the door and everyone giving us a questionable expression._

_She closes the doors, and faces me and smacks me on the side of my head, "What in Din's name are you doing here!"_

* * *

I place my right hand on my head and give Zelda a sympathetic look. A look that would read "sorry", Zelda took notice and gave me a soft smile.

"Listen, Link I'm sorry about that its just I got a little frustrated. I told you to go home, where you belong. Now if I may ask you and why were you in the throne room with those people."

"Well.. I fought a two Gerudos and saved your kingdom."

She gasps, "You took on two Gerudo in your child state?"

"Yes, I was actually surprised that I won."

Thats when I remembered I killed one of the two Gerudo, and I didn't feel happy about it. I never killed another being such as myself. Sure I killed numerous monsters, but that wasn't the case. I killed a Hylian and I wasnt too happy about it. I drop my head and look to my feet. Think about what I had just done a few moments ago. Zelda places her hand on my shoulder. I look up at her to see her a few centimeters away from me. I hesitate and step back, making the gap between us a little more wider. She then takes notice in the situation we were in and removes her hand and blushes, as she looks away. Attempting to make it unoticed, but failed msierably.

After what felt likes hours, she finally ends the awkwrad silence that has been bestowed upon us.

"Why did you even come here Link?"

"That I can answer.." I thought for awhile and I completely forgot why I even came back to the castle. I slump my arms and frown. Zelda then looks at me with a serious look.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"No.."

"Link, your a terrible liar"

"What if I wasn't lying"

"Ok.. you aren't lying, but I dont like liars in my castle. So... GUARDS!"

My eyes widen and look around to find no guards sprint towards us. I sign in relief, and thats when she calls again.

"GUARDS!"

Thats when I put my finger to her lips so she could stop talking.

"Shh... Zel, Ok ok I was lying, please just stop calling for the guards."

Zelda giggles as I placed my hand back down to my side

Zelda then says, "Ok I'll stop, so since your here do you want to.."

"..want to what?"

Zelda looks down to the ground with her hands behind her back as she blushes, "You know..."

"No, Zel.. I don't and never will unless you tell me!"

"Umm... you want to hang out for awhile... you know just the two of us."

I stood there shocked and happy. My jaw that had dropped and turn into a huge smile. As I was about to walk away with her to go 'hang'  
until one of the guards that were in the throne room cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Link is it?"

I nod as the guard motions me to follow him back into the throne room.

"The king has matters to discuss with you Link. As for you Princess Zelda, your father wishes to speak with you after his meeting with these people."

I look at Zelda to have a worried expression on her face. I give her a sympathetic smile and enter the throne room. There, Dustaf was standing in front of his throne, arms crossed, and tapping his foot on the ground. He didn't look happy either.

"So 'Link' what did my daughter want with you?" He asked in a serious tone and emphasizing my name with air quotes.

"Umm..." I was trying to think of a lie. Which of course was a bad idea. 'Link what are you doing trying to lie to the king of Hyrule' I thought.

"Anytime now!" The king says as he loses his patience.

"Your daughter, Zelda, umm... asked me if she could help her with something."

"Oh? and what did she ask you to do?"

"She wanted me to uh.. cut something for her with my sword."

"Hmm... I'll let it slide for now Link. Anyway as I was saying, before we were rudely interrupted by my daughter of course, where do u get your training from Link? As you are proclaimed to have skills with the sword that surpassese even the captian of the guard?"

"Well, I train in alot of places. Theres Kokiri Forest, the Lost Woods, Death Mountain, Zo-"

"Death Mountain? How in Din's name did you get up to Death Mountain. The only way in is the gate in Kakariko Village."

I gulp, I knew I should have lied. Now I'm basically screwed. No one is even allowed in Death Mountain without permission from the Royal Family.

"Ha! Im just messing with ya' Link, just becasue I have aged doesn't mean I have a sense of humor eh?" (A/N Canadian Alert xD)

"Your majesty, You had me worried there for a moment. "

"Link, do you even know why I am being so kind to you?"

"Umm.." I think for a moment till I answer with a monotoned 'no'

"Its because I am about to ask you to join the Civil Guard of Hyrule."

Oh ok thats why hes being so kind to me. I sigh in relief, before I snap out of my trance .

"Wait wha? Your asking me, a little boy who is no older than 12, to join the CGH?"

"Link, you dont have to take it if you dont want to."

"Would you be surprised if I say I accept?"

"Hmm... Link, your courage is something I never seen before"

'Tell me about it' I thought as I began to listen to Dustaf.

"Anyway it is settled, you will be enrolled in the CGH. Are you sure you are ready? This is no ordinary fight in the playground."

"Yes, your majesty I'm ready. Its as if you are underestimating my skills."

"Oh non-sense Link, I am merely asking you if you want this."

"I do" I say as Dustaf gives me a smile. I smile I never seen before, its as if he is having a mental breakdown or something.

"Alright, you will start your first day of work tomorrow. So please return home and pack your stuff, where do u live by the way, I will send a wagon to haul your things"

"No sire, its alright I can take care of my own things. There will be no need, ecause I will not bring as much as you are going to expect."

"Alright Link, You may now leave. Now I have to deal with this Gerudo. Thats when it hit me, I totaly forgot about her. I look at her to see her chain up on a wall. I frown at the sight I am seeing.

"Your majesty, could you please spare her life for my own sake?"

The king of Hyrule gives me an questionable look. "Link, are you crazy? What if she trys to attack my kingdom again, but bringing her more reinforcements."

"Your majesty, Im sure its nothing I can't handle" I smirk

The king sighs in defeat, "As you wish I will spare the life of this Gerudo."

"Thank you, Now would you please get her out of those chains."

"Zennit, Routh. Do whatever Links says." The captain of the guard speaks up. Then two guards come rushing towards me and the Gerudo. They began to get her out of the chains, but kept the ones that were on her ankles.

I walk out of the throne room and ask the guards to lead me back to the entrance. Seriously I didn't know where I was even going. We reach the entrance and I asked Zennit and Routh to get the chains on her ankles off. I motioned her to follow me to Hyrule Field.

We walked through the gate in the Castle Field, we walked past everyone in the Market, and we finally reached the gate that lead to Hyrule Field. I cross the draw bridge, and thats when I began to walk to Kokiri Forest.

* * *

"Wait! What the is meaning of this?"

I turn around to look at her straight in the eye, "Listen, your free I just saved your life. I took your sister's life and now I'm trying to repay the favor"

I turned around to start walking towards Kokiri Forest, until the Gerudo yells in pain.

"Oh for Farores Sake, what no-" My eyes widen at the sight I am witnessing.

There they were Koume and Kotake, coming back to haunt me like they said. They were using the spell that Naburoo was caught in at the Spirit Temple.

"He he he, Kotake its seems as this child has been naughty. Shall we punish her?"

"Ah, Yes sister we shall."

Thats when the girl disappears, along with the witches. I stood there in disbelief. I rubbed my eyes. and stared at the patch of grass where the spell was casted. I pinch my self to see if this is one of my crazy dreams. I wince as I pinched myself. Nope this wan't a dream. This was reality.

* * *

**A/N So..? Am I doing ok? xD Umm... I review would be appreciated. xD I know I made a huge plot twist but don't worry... chap 2 will cover it up I promise. 3 I will forever love you if you be patient for the next update k? it will probably be another 24 hours before I update.  
pokefan336: yeah I will kinda do that on part 2 of this chapter... **


	4. Chapter 2 - Reality (Part 2 of 2)

**(A/N) I'm so sorry guys. So sorry. I finished this second part of this chapter for quite sometime now. I know I should have updated this along time ago, but i need some reading time also. xD So anyway ONWARD! *points sword diagonally upward and marches forward***

* * *

**Link's POV**

I stood there trying to comprehend on what I have just saw. Koume and Kotake just... I don't even want to think about it. I mean they just literally took that Gerudo's life away. Thats when I took a glance at the direction of the desert.

'No, it can't be, I mean could it really be... him?!' I thought as my mind for an explanation for all of this.

I stayed there motinless for the next minute. Then thats when I remebered why I went to the castle. To find out about him. I take sigh as I realize that I have to go get my things from my house in Kokiri Forest. I took one last glance at the deserts direction before I took out my fairy ocarina. My fairy ocarina, the one that my best friend Saria gave me before I started my quest to save Hyrule.

I smile at the thought. I bring it up to my lips to play Epona's song. I stood there waiting for atleast 1 minute till I played it again. I play it again and again, but to find out shes not coming.

"Oh for Farore's sake, where the heck is that horse!" I start getting frustrated.

"Alright this is the last time I am going to play this!" I yell. I play it one more time to find out that Epona is NOT coming. I was about to throw a tantrum before I realize that I was a kid and Epona was not yet grown in to the steed I used when I was and adult.

"Ugh.. Now I have to walk there." It took me 30 minutes to reach the entrance of the forest. I walk there the entrance to see the bridge that leads to home, or thats what I called it. I look around the area while I was crossing the bridge. The forest always made me feel safe for a odd reason. Maybe it was because I grew up here with the Great Deku Tree's protection. I shrugged as I was walking through the final tunnel that would lead to Kokiri Forest.

I made it to the end of the tunnel and Kokiri Forest was in my sight. You couold see the greenish fog in the distance. I deeply inhaled the fresh smell of the forest provided. 'The smell of home' I thought as I continued to walk towards my house. I was greeted by the others, asked how my trip was, freaking out because I wasn't dead, and happy that I came back alive. I never knew that they cared about me so much. Usually they were the one that were laughing at me because I didn't have a fairy, and called me a 'non-kokiri'. I frown at my thought as I continue walking towards my house.

I finally reach my house. I look at it with a smile as I took a mental image of it. It was sort of like a tree house if you asked me. My house is, well, about 15 feet high above the ground. Maybe thats why my house looks like a tree house Above my house is mostly tree, although it had to be cut down since I was going to live in was cut down right in the middle of the tree so it wasn't really nothing out of the ordinary. The trunk was huge, well not that huge, it had a drawing on it. I remember when I first drew this.

* * *

Flashback

I sat at the trunk of my house laying my back on it, thinking on what I should do, Boredem has struck upon me. All the other kokiri are playing tag, leaving me sitting alone. Why would I play? Mido is just going to accuse me of cheating on something I wasn't 'doing right'. I never play with them anyways, its not like they want to play with me either. So I continue sitting there being bored out of my mind. Then Saria comes over and looks at me with an expression I couldn't read. It had a mixture of worry and... and... I do not know what the other thing is, its kind of like sad, angry and happy all bunched up together. That the whole reason why I couldn't read her expression.

"Link? Why aren't you playing with me and my friends?" Saria asks me as she approaches me.

"Why should I?" I retort.

"Link, I know why you don't want to play. It's becau-"

"Its because of Mido. Yes, I know. Why are you even friends with that jerk?" I say as I stand up and glare at her,

"Don't call him a jerk! Just because he treats you so bad, doesn't mean you have to sink down to his level!""

I look at her. Shocked. Never in my life has Saria yelled at me like that. I jusst look at her, and stay like that. Not uttering a word. Speechless if you presume. I snapped out of my state.

"Saria... I-I'm sorry. I should'nt have called him that." I look down to my feet.

"No, Link I'm sorry. I yelled at you for standing up for your self. I should'nt have acted the way I did." Daria give a assuring smile.

I look up to see her smile and I happily give it back. I'm so glad I have a friend like Saria. I take a good look at her. She's wearing her favourite green tunic. In fact almost everyone in Kokiri Forest favoured green, including tunics. I for one have adapted to their likings and I sort of have a thing for tunics now. She wore green boots to match her tunic. A belt was on her mid section. and her hair was held nicely with this band of some sort.

"Link, I know what will cheer you up!" Saria starts jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah, What is it?" I ask curiosly, having no idea on what she meant.

Saria holds up one finger noting "give me a minute" and with that she runs off to her house which is basically right next to mine. She goes in there for about a minute or two. Not that I mind I just sat back next to the trunk while I waited. She then comes out of her house, her hands are behind her back, and I'm sitting there wondering what shes up to. Thats when she reveals what was in her hands. Two pieces of chalk, or thats what we called them, were sitting on the palms of her hands. I smile, knowing where this was going.

"You wanna draw Link?" Saria asks for no typicaly reason, knowing that I love to draw.

"Ok, firsts things first. You clearly know the answer to that, and secondly. GIMME THOSE CHALKS!"

"Kay,here you go. Maybe I can help you draw, I never get a chance because Mido always seems to-" Just then Mido calls out for Saria.

"Saria! What are you doing over there with Link?" Mido raises one eyebrow and tilts his head in the process. Arms crossed, and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Everytime." Saria murmurs just loud enough for me to hear. She looks at me. I mouth a 'go ahead' and with that she begins to walk towards Mido. I could hear Mido talking about me, telling Saria that "I wasn't cool".

I sigh as I began to draw. I drew a the sun first, then secondly I drew a a knight with a sword and shield. I always wanted to be a knight. You know the one that saves a princess from bad people that try to kidnap thing I drew was a massive dragon which was about a good 20 foot bigger than the knight. I smile at my 'masterpiece'. I take a good look at it. I promised myself that I will become a knight someday, and save a princess from any danger no amtter how strong it is.

* * *

Thats what I did I saved Princess Zelda from Ganondorf and als saved Hyrule. I really became the knight I wanted to be. I was going to live in Castle town and become the dream I wanted to be. Another thing that made me happy is I'll be with the princess I saved. I finally climb up the ladder leading into my house. I look around me It has been awhile since I came in here. Well in retrospect I have only left for week. but I actaully left for about a month. I start packing the things I need like clothing, extra Deku shields, and more things I really didn't need. One thing I took with me was my stash of ruppees. I totally forgot about these. When I lived here I would gradually find a ruppee laying around and I would take it home. I counted to see how much I saved up since I started living in Kokiri Forest. My total was 573 ruppees. (A/N random button pressing FTW!) My wallet wasn't big enough ti fit all of them so I just grab a random bag fomr my house and sutffed it in there, and the bag would be stuff in my magic pouch. I take a look outside and dusk was right around the corner. I shurgged thinking that it wouldn't hurt to go to the castle tomorrow.

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

I shuffle my feet nervously as I walk to my father's private quarters. He wanted to speak to me about what happened eariler with Link. I didn't really think on what I was doing at the time I was just so mad at Link that I thought no one would question about it, but I was wrong. Everyone in the throne room gave Link and I an look of confusion. As I continue thinkg about it I didn't notice that the door leading to my father's private quarters was right in front of me. THUD! I rub my forehead as I look around to see if anyone noticed. Luckily no one was around. I sigh in relief, but it dies down as my father opens the door. I stand there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. So I improvised.

"Hello father, You wished to speak with me?" I ask trying to hide the fact that I was really nervous.

"Yes, I wish to know that why you stormed the throne room to take Link away." My father says sounding bold and confident, one of the reasons why he is such a good leader.

"Uhm... Yeah about that.." I trail off trying to find an excuse.

"Link already told me why you came to him. If you tell the same story I will dismiss you right now."

"Ok, well uhm... I saw Link in the throne room and I needed him to do something for me?"

"Go on."

"I needed him to uh..." Just then knocking came from the door and my father left my gaze to go answer the door. I pray a 'thank you' to the goddess'. I have been literally saved by who ever knocked on that door. I turn around to see who my savior was. My eyes widen at the sight of my eyes.

* * *

**Desert's Entrance 20 minutes before Zelda and Dustaf's meeting.**

Dusk has finally set. Two firgures appear from the deserts entrance, both on horses. One of a clad of black armor, another in brown. both wearing helmets. Their horses and a brown-ish black. One of them speaks to the other.

"Have they come back yet?" The one in black asks

The other replies, "No, they haven- wait! Yes they have returned."

Just then two other firgures come towards them from the direction of the forest entrance, both on horses as well.. One of them are wearing a scarf that blocks it's face just below its eyes, has a white shirt on with a brown leather vest, pants are brown,.and it wears black shoes. He also has black short hair. The other has nothing on its face, nor its head. The figure appears to have long blonde hair. It wears a brown sleeve-less shirt, green pants, and wears black boots. It appears to be a female.

"Well, is he ok?" The knight with brown armor asks

"Yes indeed, we just checked up on him. He is staying home before heading to the castle." The woman replies.

"Good, that gives us time to go in for an attack." The knight with black armor asks

"I just don't understand why those witches sent two of best Gerudo fighters to attack for us." The one with a scarf says.

"Blake, I just don't undersantd why we are doing this to him. I mean he does love her and you know it." The woman confornts who seems to be Blake.

The one with black armor, Blake, takes off his helmet to reveal dirty blonde hair.. "I want to do this because its for his own good. I don't want him to find out about his us. The Great Deku Tree said he would cover for us. We entrusted him to do so. How do you think he would react to find out that we are theives that kill people? I don't want him to find out that his parents are like that."

"You do realize that if we do this, this will lead your son in a rage. So much that he wont even care if you are his parents, and he will try to kill you either way." The one with sacrf hiding is face.

"Yes I know Terren, he will, but I'm not planning on telling him that." Blake says with a sigh.

"Blake, I don't think we should be doing this." The knight cladded with brown armor takes off his helmet revealing brown medium sized hair.

"Please, enough of this! We are doing this and thats final!" Blake commands everyone.

"Blake.. please for the sake of our chi-" The female didn't get it finish.

"Listen Katrina, I know this is hard on you, but we are doing this. We need to ressurect him." Blake gives Katrina a serious look.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Ok, lets go."

With that they head towards the Castle Town Market's gate. Serveral minutes later they found a way in the market. They mkae they're way towards the castle. The found an conspicuous patch of vies that leads over the gate. The go through the guards with out alreting any. The enter the castle through a window they found. while climbing to the roof. Once there, they start looking for the king's throne room. They found what they were looking for, but to fin no king in sight. They suggested that he might be in his quarters. So they began looking. They found the kings quarters. It was a door with two guards guarding next to the door.

"Couldn't been anymore obvious, if you ask me!" Terren says with an annoyed tone.

"I know, but that just makes this easier. Come on!" Blake says in response.

They killed the two guards guarding the door. Then Katrina and Terren look at the two bodies, "Patrick, why is he doing this." The man with brown armor approaches them.

"I don't know, He said something about Ganondorf though, something about Blake getting rewarded with great powers, if something bad happened to Ganonrodf's plan."

"Hey enough chatter, the king awaits his death in this very room. We will torture him until he reveals the location of the princess."

Blake then knocks on the door with his sword unsheathed ready to stab the king. Dustaf then opens the door, and then Blake attempts to drive his sword through him, but fails when Dustaf dodges the attack.. Dustaf holding the sword by then blade and chokes Blake. Princess Zelda then screams and grabs her fathers dagger. Her father commands her to hand his dagger to him. She does as she was told and Dustaf kicks Blake in the stomach and grabs his dagger form Zelda and drives it through Blakes chest. Zelda, Katrina, Patrick and Terren all watch as the scene unfolds. Blake then falls to the ground. The King shouts for the guards. The trio of theives make a run for the window they came in from. Once outside they began to run back to their horses. With guards on their tail they took haste on mounting them and riding off towards the desert.

"What in Din's name just happened back there!" Terren slowly getting his voice back from all that panting.

"Blake got killed thats what happened!" Patrick states the obvious to Terren.

Katrina then burst in to tears. Patrick and Terren stay quiet the rest of the ride back to the desert.

* * *

_Reality is one of the worst things you can encounter._  
_It has it's ups and downs._  
_Losing someone's life is one of the biggest downs you can get._

* * *

**(A/N) So..? Did that cliffhanger pee-d you off? LOL jk xD Anyway I tried to make the ending to this "dramatic" I mean no one could've saw that right? Blake dying... Who here thought that Dustaf was going to die Hmm.? anyway review? I tried to explain why Koume and Kotake even came to get the Gerudo in the first place, but I decided to let it slide and make Link's parents appear in the picture. e.e Pokefan gave me the idea so yea I listen to reviews ideas anything. anyway sorry for the late upload I had to do alot of stuff at home. my parents just come back from the city. Yes I don't live in a city. I You have to use a plane to get to the city where I live. Anyway no more stuff about my life. I bid a farewell.**


	5. Chapter 3 - Determination

**(A/N) Hey guys! Happy New Year, yeah yeah I know what your thinking. It's been awhile hasn't it? Well, the truth is I have been busy for my christmas break. I had loads of stuff to do, but fear not, I don't have anything to do anymore. xD This is what, the third chapter? I just thought I would update this story on New Years. My resolution? Uh… I have no idea. So let's say update more often, k? Yeah I think thats about it. So here you go chapter 3. Determination  
I always seem to forget doing the disclaimer thing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, sadly.**

* * *

_"What in Din's name just happened back there!" Terren slowly getting his voice back from all that panting._

_"Blake got killed thats what happened!" Patrick states the obvious to Terren._

_Katrina then burst in to tears. Patrick and Terren stay quiet the rest of the ride back to the desert._

* * *

_**Link's POV**_

I woke up the next morning, and grabbed my pouch, which has everything I packed from yesterday. I take one last look at home from the top of my porch, or at least that's what the way I see it. People can call it a balcony for all I care! Anyway I climb down the ladder, and begin to walked towards the exit when a figure stands in my way. I take a better look at it and found Mido staring at me, confusion written all over his face.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Mido asks.

"I'm leaving the forest." I say, and attempt to walk past him, but stands in my way.

"Did I ruin your life, that much? That you're going to go out of the forest and die?" Mido says with astonishment with a hint of concern.

My jaw dropped, eye widen, arms fell limp. I never, in my life, would have thought that Mido would be concerned about me, Link, the guy he hated so much that, he practically ruined my life all because he was jealous about me and Saria always being around each other. Saria and I never even thought about being 'together'. She was like a sister to me, she would always come and play with me everyday, that is when we became best friends. Mido just got us wrong, so he just started ruining my life about it.

"Mido, is that, concern I hear?" I smirk at his face as he realizes what he has said to me.

"N-no! I, Mido the great, would never be concerned about Link Forester. He is the biggest loser ever and-" Mido rambles with his 'I'm the great one' tone. I never really liked that tone. It made him sound like a douche.

"Mido.." I say trying to shut him and starting get a tad bit annoyed, "FOR FORARE'S SAKE! MIDO!"

Mido stops rambling to listen on what I'm about to say, surprising he never even gave this kind of attention to him. Maybe it's because that was like that first time I ever yelled at him. I gotten a lot of courage on my adventure that leaves poor little Mido just a ordinary person. I mean come on, try thinking about your childhood bully after you defeated Gohma, which will probably make Mido piss his pants if he tried fighting it… I'm not saying _I _pissed my pants. Ok, maybe I did, but that's not the case. What I'm saying is he is just a person who hates me now, and doesn't give that scary feeling anymore. I snapped out of my trance when Mido started waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh uh.."

Ok, that was a bad time to go into a trance.

"Link, you wanted to say something to me. You know I don't have all day." Mido goes back to his 'great one' tone.

"Oh, right. What I was trying to say was, why do you hate me so much." I ask knowing the answer already. I just wanted to see his point of view.

"Well, I-I uh.." Mido scratches his head thinking, "I kinda forgot."

"Then why don't we start all over?" I giving hope that we can end this pointless rivalry.

"Sure, why not?" Mido extends his hand, "Hi, I'm Mido Green."

"Nice to meet your Mido, my name is Link Forester." I say as I meet his hand for a shake. This is one of the best moments of my life, well not really, but it's a news to me, I, Link Forester, am friends with my childhood bully.

"Well Link, it was nice to meet you, but I have to go check up on my friends." Mido bids farewell as he walks away. While I stand there staring at him. I never would've thought that me and Mido would become friends. I smile at my thought, and continue towards the exit.

I walk across the bridge in the Lost Woods, and look back on last time. I sigh, this is going to be one of the highlights on my life. I was about to leave Kokiri Forest. Sure I'll come and visit from time to time, but I think it will be awkward when Mido and all the others start realizing that I'm starting to get bigger and bigger every time I visit. I wonder how they will take it when I tell them that I'm Hylian. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I begin walking towards the castle.

_**A few minutes later**_

I walk through the market, unnoticed. Luckily no one even knows me. I think it would be hard to stroll right though the market, if people knew I was the Hero of Time and I saved Hyrule from the clutches of Ganondorf. So I talk to the guard that always let me through the gate, if I payed him 10 ruppees, though I indeed appreciated his offer, but I just climb the vines to get through. I mean you could buy a Deku seed with that money. He rants on how he is always on gate watch, and nobody try's to trade with him. I bid a farewell to him as he opened the gate. Though I could've sworn I say a little of concern in his eyes. I thought about why, but I shrugged it off.

I stood at the draw bridge at the castle. Waiting, till one of the guards finally notice that I was standing in front of the two. He explains that I was a tad bit short to go by unnoticed at close distance. I glare at him at judging my size when I can probably beat this guy at sword-play. After waiting for, who knows how long, the draw bridge finally drops. I walk right in and was greeted by one of the high ministers. He motions me to follow him to the throne room. I memorize the turns to the throne room. Left, right, left, forward, right, stairs, forward. I smile sheepishly at my work. 'Heh, I won't get lost this time.' I thought.

I enter the throne room greeted by Dustaf and Zelda. I greet them back. They told me the previous events that took place the last night. So I take back my thinking of not going to the castle the day before. 'Stupid' I thought to myself. I should have come yesterday when I had the chance.

"Sire?" I say in a nervous tone, "I was thinking of coming back the day before, but fatigued had gone the best of me." I was hoping that Dustaf was going to understand that I could've prevented this.

"Why are you telling me this Link?" The king gives a belly laugh.

"Your majesty, you don't understand I would have prevented this intrusion from happening."

"Link, calm yourself. I don't mind that you stayed a night. Now down to business, Link you are posted with me."

"As you wish, but may I asked why?" I don't have the slightest clue on where he is going at.

"Remember that I told you I stabbed the thief that attempted to end my life?"

"Yes, I remember. What about him?"

"I had him healed" The king said seriously

"Oh ok.. WAIT! What? You had him healed? For what?..Uh…" I cleared my throat, "Why have you healed this thief?"

"You see Link, this man has the answers on why he attack me in the first place. I want answer and I intend to have them. This is why I need you posted with me, according to my guards you surpassed the captain of the guard's skills with the sword."

"Really?!" Zelda says in astonishment.

I take a look at Zelda she is wearing her favourite dress. Her hair is put down, and she isn't wearing her headdress. Her eyes are still the same, sapphire with comfort. I always liked her eyes. They looked so.. How can I say this, pleasant. She notices me looking at her and looks at me. I smile at her and she blushes. Honestly she looks ten times cuter when she does. It's a shame that we can never be.

"Sire, when will we be attending this _meeting"_ I asked.

The king glances at me and Zelda. 'Uh oh' I thought. The king howls with laughter.

"I'll tell you this, I will postpone this arrangement for tomorrow, is that alright with you?" The king asks with a raised brow. I nod with dubiety. I don't know why he would do such a thing.

"Great, Zelda?" His daughter looks at him, waiting for an answer.

"Please escort Link to his quarters, after he is settled he is posted in the courtyard after lunch."

"Yes, father"

"Alright you are dismissed Link." I was kinda happy I was getting dismissed I was excepting a job that involved a lot of standing around.

With that Zelda got up from her seat, and started walking towards me.

"Right this way, Link" I can see her stiffening a laugh. This made me want to laugh also. As we closed the door we just bursted out laughing. I don't know why we were laughing. After the laughter subsided. Zelda took me to my room. It was huge. I mean for me anyway. I stood at the door dumbfounded. The room had a red carpet, the walls were white, and don't get me started on how big this room was. It was about three times bigger than my house!

"What? Keese got you tongue?" Zelda giggles at my face expression.

"Oh please, you try living in a small house your entire life, and move into the castle. With a room this huge." I protest.

"Ok, Mister Knight" Zelda says sarcastically.

"Hey!"

Zelda giggles. "Well, I'm going to let you settle in. Do you want to have lunch with me and my father?"

That was an offer I couldn't refuse. I mean lunch with the king and his daughter? Who wouldn't accept. "Sure." Was all I said, but sounding a little too eager.

"Ok, I'll tell my father. Lunch will be served soon, so don't take too long. See you later!" With that Zelda walks down the hall.

I close the door, and jump on the bed. It's so unimaginably soft. I smile in content. This has to be the best day of my life. I start to unpack, as I finished I headed towards the dining hall.

* * *

_**Terren's POV**_

The ride back was sorrowful. Yet we made it back to the desert. We had just lost our brother. I take a look at Katrina, she isn't looking too well. She has just lost her love, but what made it worse is that she lost him right in front of her own eyes. I take a breathe. I take a look at Patrick, he is looking out the window. Everything doesn't matter anymore, or so it seems. I get up from my seat, and they both look at me. I'm the new leader of this group. Blake has given me the right for it. I look at Patrick.

"Don't worry guys, we will avenge our brother." I say in determination.

Katrina gets up from her seat, and she looks at my right in the eye.

"What's the point, we will just fall back down with Link over there."

I forgot about Link. Blake told me not to harm Link, if something happened to him. I sigh in defeat.

"Well, then I guess we just give up."

"Oh that's a load of bull Terren!" Patrick yells, "I don't think Blake would we want us to do that. Katrina, I know we can't do anything with Link around, but we can at least try and kidnap the princess without him noticing." I like Patrick's idea, maybe we can do that.

"Katrina?" I look at her with a questionable expression.

"Fine. We'll do it."

"All right we do this the day after tomorrow." I look out to the sun. The desert is looking quite pleasant. I just hope we can do this, with Blake gone.

* * *

**(A/N) So… I don't have anything to say to you guys, but someone reviewed that Link's parents died before the events of Ocarina. DUDE! I know that. I'm just making my own plot here. I mean what if Link's parents aren't actually dead? I'm just saying. It's not like it will disrupt the balance between time and space. This sort was written at 8:24 AM in the morning. I didn't even sleep at the time, but now I have so. I WAS going to put it up at that time, but the internet got cut off for about 1 hour. So I couldn't do anything.**


	6. Chapter 4 - As One

**(A/N) Whaddup people! Anyway I'm was freaking at school. xD Yes my school has started already, sadly. Anyway today is Friday, and I am going to update everyday for the weekend because I don't think I would have the time to update more often. I don't like school it gets in the way of reading and updating. BTW ITS TIME FOR THAT ZELINK THAT WAS MENTION! YEAH! \m/ So anyway ummm… Here's chapter 4? Yeah I think that's right. Anyway here's "As One"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

_Zelda giggles. "Well, I'm going to let you settle in. Do you want to have lunch with me and my father?"_

_That was an offer I couldn't refuse. I mean lunch with the king and his daughter? Who wouldn't accept. "Sure." Was all I said, but sounding a little too eager._

_"Ok, I'll tell my father. Lunch will be served soon, so don't take too long. See you later!" With that Zelda walks down the hall._

_I close the door, and jump on the bed. It's so unimaginably soft. I smile in content. This has to be the best day of my life. I start to unpack, as I finished I headed towards the dining hall_

* * *

_"Katrina?" I look at her with a questionable expression._

_"Fine. We'll do it."_

_"All right we do this the day after tomorrow." I look out to the sun. The desert is looking quite pleasant. I just hope we can do this, with Blake gone._

* * *

**_Link's POV_**  
Lunch with the king and Zelda was pretty nice. Thought I think I went a little overboard with the roasted cucco. I. AM. STUFFED. So I continue walking, having no idea where I am. I got lost about 3 minutes ago, but I didn't want to give up. So here I am roaming the halls of Hyrule Castle. When I'm supposed to be in the courtyard. Seriously I have no idea where I am every hallway looks the same, well to me anyway, and I haven't even spotted any guards or servants. Thats kinda odd. Why is Hyrule Castle so empty. I thought I would have spotted a guard by now. Wait. Something isn't right. It feels like someone is watching me. I take a glance around myself, but I don't see anyone. Huh, must be my imagination. I turn around one more to continue walking when I bump into somebody. I landed on my behind.

_Oof_. I grunt at my landing and I take a look at who I bumped into. It was Impa. I laugh sheepishly as I get up. "Hey Impa, uh.. what are you doing here." I manage to say while I rubbed my neck nervously.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Hero of Time" Impa answers.

"How did yo-" I was interrupted by her.

"I thought you would have known that sages can remember everything that happened," Impa smirks.

"WHAT? I never knew that. I thought Zelda and I were the onl-" I get interrupted again.

"Zelda is a sage too, but it's different with her."

"Oh, that's right."

"Well enough of that, I came here to ask you why aren't you at the courtyard."

"Wait. How did you know I was supposed to be there." I ask in curiosity. Impa never knew I was supposed to be there.

"I'm Zelda's caretaker. She told me you were supposed to be there, and you aren't. Zelda got worried so I came to look for you."

"Really? She got…. _worried_ about… me?"

"Yes, of course she did. She probably still worried, as we speak."

"Alright, I should be on my way then." I turn around to walk down the hall, but before I get a chance to do so. I was stopped by Impa.

"Link, the courtyard is this way." She says point towards the other direction.

I turn around to start walking, but was stopped once more. She told me if I never where the courtyard was, sadly, I didn't have a clue. So she told me the directions. I asked why she isn't taking care of Zelda. She told me she was in good hands. I knew she was talking about me, but I just thought I wouldn't be able to save her if anything bad happened. I couldn't save her at the Temple of Time when Ganondorf took her away. I sigh at the thought. I have to stop living in the past, or in this case, the future. It's actually funny. Whenever I think about something I did on my adventure I always say it's in the future. Though I'm reliving memories, which is basically reliving the past. My thought were interrupted when I hear Zelda gasp. I look in front of me to find her running towards me. I found it odd. Why would sh- My thought were, once again, interrupted by Zelda tackling me.

"Oh goddess' Link! Where were you" She asked in a worried matter.

"Well, let's just say I kinda got lost in the castle. Impa found me, and told me the directions to the courtyard." I answer her question.

"Uh… One more thing Zelda."

"What's that?"

"Could you be kind enough to get off me?" I ask seeing that she tackled me and didn't bother getting up.

"Oh, um.. Sorry about that." She gets up and dusts her self as she blushes.

An awkward silence bestows upon us, but I decided I should break it apart. "So, who do you think those theirs were?"

"My father said that the thief that is held in the castle is Hylian, but my father hasn't seen this man in his entire life."

"I thought you father suggested that he came from the land beyond the desert?"

"Yes, indeed he did, but that man is Hylian. There is only one place where Hylian can come from and that's in-"

"Hyrule." I interrupted her.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Have you seen this man yourself?"

"Yes I have, he is tanned. Obviously because of the desert. He has the same hair colour as you do." Zelda explained some more. She explain on what he dressed. The only thing that had my mind on was the hair colour. Never in my life, I had met a person with the same hair colour as me. Never. I wonder if I could ask this thief some questions while the king asks his.

_**Zelda's POV**_

I was explaining to Link on what the thief's attire when he had attempted to murder my father, but I soon stopped to notice that Link was in deep thought. He didn't seem to notice I stopped explaining. He just kept thinking. I take a good look at his face. Those azure eyes. They are filled with adventure and mystery, or so I thought. Anyway that is what I saw in his eyes. He looks a little chubby on the cheeks. Though I remember what he looked like when he was older. When I first saw him while I was disguised as Shiek. His cheeks weren't chubby at all. He look so handsome when we were older. I knew then it was love at first sight. Even though I saw him as a kid. I didn't really know what love was, but as I aged those seven years. I began to knew what it was. The love I had for Link was hidden, shunned, and was tucked away from him. I just didn't have the courage to tell him about it. Oh how I wished he could lend me some of his courage. Then maybe, just maybe, we could be together. Link snapped out of his thinking, though I was oblivious from seeing it. I was staring directly at him. I looked away from embarrassment. I feel my face heating up as I do.

He had that smirk on his face. That stupid smirk. That stupid absolutely cute smirk.

"Zelda, what were you staring at?" he asked though he probably knew I was staring at him.

"Nothing." Oh yeah that will definitely keep him from saying more stuff about my embarrassment. I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Zel, I never knew that my face was so interesting to you." Link made that smirk once more.

"Ugh.. Could you stop making that face!" Ok, this is going bad.

"What, you mean this?" He re-did his smirk, while he put his face closer to mine.

"Yes!" Ok, this is going bad fast I need to change the subject.

"Well, who knew that Zelda Harkinian had a thing for Link Forester's face." He says backing away and spinning with his arms extended.

I giggled, "Oh, please the only thing I'm interested in is your relationship with m-" I bring both of my hand to my mouth. Oh no. I can't believe I just said that.

Link stopped spinning and looked at me. Confused. "What do you mean? My relationship with who?" He asked. His confused expression melted into a devilish grin as he walks towards me. Uh oh.

"I-I uh.." I couldn't say anything. I was to shocked to say anything. Link stops right in front of me and asks once more. "Zelda, My relationship with who?" No! Not that smirk again.

"U-Uh.. Y-your Relationship w-with uh.." I tried to say something, but then he grabbed my hand. I gasped and looked at him. He was looking at me right in the eye. I couldn't help, but to blush. I wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Zelda?"

"Uhm. Y-yes"

"Honestly, I thought you didn't feel the same about me." He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He stopped and look at me once more. "I.. I. love you Zel."

My eyes widen while my brain was trying to process what he had just said.

"Uh.. Sorry could yo repeat that?"

"I love you."

This has got to be the best day of my life. Link Forester from Kokiri Forest, the Hero of Time, the guy who stole my heart has confessed that he loved me. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was speech-less. Though I gathered enough courage, and said:

"I love you too"

Link looked at me with those adventurous, mysterious, azure eyes and smiled. Now we can be together. We would never be apart. No one will tear us apart. Not even Ganondorf. Link and I had finally had our 'Princess and Hero' moment. We love each other and our hearts are as one.

* * *

**(A/N) So? That was actually pretty fun to write. I had to admit though writing in Zelda's POV wasn't kinda hard. Anyway Review? Tell me how I did with my first ever fluff chapter. xD ANyway it is 7:10 am and I have school in about 2 hours. Luckily I only have half a day of school. So I'll try and update another chapter by tonight. Anyway This is SxDsX signing off. Remember to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5 - Discovery

**(A/N) So umm.. I said I would post this last night, but I had to make it longer. I just had to. I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but it just kinda happened, you know. So I got nothing to say. I have to do my homework. So umm.. what better way to completely NOT do it, and post up this chapter instead right? Anyway here's umm… Chapter 5. Discovery**

* * *

_"I love you."_

_This has got to be the best day of my life. Link Forester from Kokiri Forest, the Hero of Time, the guy who stole my heart has confessed that he loved me. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was speechless. Though I gathered enough courage, and said:_

_"I love you too"_

* * *

**_Zelda's POV_**

The rest of the day was pretty fast to me. Link and I were pretty much together the whole time, but sadly dusk had been set upon Hyrule. So we had to retire, Link had left to his room. I, on the other hand, went for a stroll around the castle before I would retire. The walk was merely for thinking about me and Link. I was thinking if all this was a dream. I look down to my hand, which was slowly join to my other arm. My hand stopped right at the side of the elbow. I pinched my arm, and then I, thankfully, felt a pain and winced. After that I smiled. So this wasn't a dream. This is all reality. I was about to go to my room when a guard came to me. He looks like he was running, with all the panting and all.

"Princess.." He managed to say through the pants, "I've been…..I've been.. looking all…over.. for…you."

Standing there a little irritated, at the fact that I had to wait another minute till his panting subsided. He then told me my father wished to speak to me. I wasn't surprised at all, meaning that my father always wanted to talk to me. When I was about to do something like go to a meeting, or sleep. Actually he always seemed to want to talk to me before I would go to bed. I'm guessing this guard went to my room, to tell me this. Afterwards he didn't find that I was in the room, freaked out, and started looking for me.

"Thank you.." I trail off hoping I could catch the guards name.

"Hagaen." He then told me he had to go back to his post.

I started walking towards my father's room. It didn't take too long to get there. I knocked on the door, and was greeted with a smile. He told me to come in, and I did.

"Zelda, what took you so long. I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry father, I wasn't in my room when you sent the guard."

Father gave a nod, much to my dismay, he then asked why I wasn't in my room. My father didn't like it, when I would take walks around the castle at night. He said the same thing all the time. "Thieves and Assassins would sneak in from time to time, to either steal goods or kill one of the members of the royal family for money." Honestly I didn't really listen to his words. I always thought it was safe in the castle, but after that incident with those thieves the other night. I began to worry.

"I'm sorry father. I just needed some time to think. I thought a walk would be a reasonable way to do so."

He sighed. "Alright, I'll let it slide this time."

After 5 minutes, father told me it was time to go to bed. So I did, I got up and headed for the door. He followed suit, and order one of the knights guarding the door to escort me to my room. After the short walk, which was just down the hall. I didn't know why my father would have a guard escort to go down a hall, but in the end I just shrugged and went to bed. My dreams were filled with Link and I walk along the side of Lake Hylia. The moon was shining on both of us.

* * *

**_Link's POV_**

I woke up the next morning, and got dressed. The king had sent my clothes. It was a blue tunic with a golden chest plate with and green emerald in the centre. The gauntlets also were golden plated with another green emerald on it. It had a chain mail with it, and black leathered boots. Honestly it looked too expensive for me. This thing could possibly cost more rupees, than all the rupees I spent on my adventure, but I didn't want to disappoint the king so I put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was missing one more thing. I went to dig around my pouch, after pulling out a whole bunch of items I finally found it. The hat for the Zora tunic. I put it on though it was too big. Frustrated, I went out of the room, and asked if the castle had a person who specializes in clothing. Sadly, they didn't, but they did tell me that there was a tailor shop in the market. So I headed for market. Once there I looked for the shop. I couldn't find it, but luckily I had bumped into Malon.

"Oh, its you fairy boy!" Malon smiled at the sight of me.

"Hey, Malon. Uh.. You wouldn't happen to know where the tailor shop was, would you?" I asked her.

Malon smiled, "Is it because you want a new hat?" She gestured to my hat-less head.

"Yes, yes it is. Now do you know where it was or not?" I sighed. I like talking to Malon and all, but she just kinda changes the subject often.

"Right! Its right over there." She pointed at a conspicuous looking shop with the sign that read, "Alexander Clothing."

"Couldn't be any obvious! Man I have to start reading signs. Anyway thanks Malon."

She giggled, "Yeah, sure thing fairy boy."

"Malon?"

"Yes?"

"You do know I have a name, right?"

"Yes I do, but fairy boy just fits in with your attire. Plus you have a fairy don't you?"

I frown at what she said. Navi was gone and she wasn't with me. Malon took notice at my expression.

"What, was it something I said?"

"No, it's fine. It's just the fairy I _had_ is gone. She left me not too long ago."

"Listen, I'm sorr-"

"Mal, I said it was nothing! Now if you'll _excuse_ me I have to get a hat." I was never one to be rude to people, and most likely I wasn't never rude to my friends. I walked right past her and headed in the shop. A man who looks to be no older than 30 was at the counter. He took notice as I walked in.

"Hey, boy what could I do for ya!" He smiled at me.

"I'd like you to me a hat." I say while pointing at my hat-less head.

"Sure, but would you like to see if any hats we already have in stock."

I snicker at his question. Who would hear a dollop hat other than a Kokiri. Though I wasn't a Kokiri, but it did feel right when I wore one.

"Well wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have a dollop hat."

The man look at me confusion written all over his face. "Umm.. Listen kid, I honestly don't know what a dollop hat is."

I have a small laugh escape my lips. I dig around in my pouch to take out the same hat that went with the Zora tunic. "Could you make a hat like this, but small enough to fit my head. This one is a little to big."

He took a good look at it, before he answered, "Alright, could you sit right there for a sec. I have to measure your head." He motion a chair, and I sat on it. He open a door that led behind the counter and then he walked through it, he then took out some tape thing. I was guessing it helped him to measure, because I have no clue about tailoring. He then nodded. "Ok, got it." your hat will be ready in about…" He trailed off obviously thinking, "20 minutes tops."

I smiled at how fast he could make it I thought it would've took longer. "Alright I'll come back." He was walking towards the counter of the shop as he was waving his hand indicating a 'no problem'.

I walk out of the shop, sadly, still hat-less. I look around to see Malon looking at me. I sigh and began walking towards her.

"Listen, Link I'm sorry about what I said. Its just that I didn't know and-" She continued saying a whole bunch of things

"Mal," I was trying to stop her from talking, but she kept on talking nonsense, "Malon." Starting to get fed up on how she kept on rambling about how she was sorry. I take a deep breathe. "MALON!"

She stopped and looked down to her feet, "Uh.. sorry about that."

"It's ok, anyway my hat is being made right now. I'm going to go for a walk. See you later." I waved good-bye to her, as I walked away. I was walking, but I didn't really knew where I was going. So my legs were the things that were taking me to some place, who knows where. I walked to the centre of market. I stopped. I looked around to see the bazaar, potion shop, Temple of Time, happy mask s-my eyes darted back to the Temple of Time.

'Hmm… Maybe I should go there to kill time.' I thought as I started walking towards it.

I walk on the cobblestone steps and enjoyed the scenery that the temple had to offer. I look at the big wooden doors that led into the temple. I walked up to it and pushed it open. I smiled at the sight of the Door of Time. Sure I was kinda sad, but the things I did. The things I achieved. I walk up to the altar. My fingers trace the three holes that are missing the three Spiritual Stones. I sigh and then headed for the tailor shop. After receive ring the hat, the guy who owns the shop told me it was on the house. I wanted to pay him, but he refused to take my rupees. After complaining on how I wanted to pay, he surprisingly convinced me not to. Damn salesmen. I began walking towards the castle with my new blue hat, and my new clothing. I went to the throne room immediately as I got in.

"Your majesty" I bow at Dustaf. I take a look at Zelda's throne to find nothing but red fabric. I frown, 'I, at least, wanted to see her before I went to this arrangement that the king had made.' I thought. My wish was granted as I look to the side where the window that was connect to the courtyard to see Zelda looking at me. She smiled and I happily smiled back.

"Ah, Link it is time for us to go now," The king got up from his throne, "everything has already been prepared. So I don't think we could be late."

I nodded and we walk out of the throne room. After countless hallways, two staircases, and a big ol' wooden door. We had arrived. My eyes widen at the sight. The thief was tied down to a chair and had a table in front of him, with two other chairs on the other side. Obviously for me and the king. He was glaring at the king with his green eyes Zelda had mentioned about. His expression softened at the sight of me. I stood there questioning on why he would do that. Maybe he heard about my sword skills. The word spreader like wild fire in the castle, so he must've heard about it.

"Well, what do you have to say to yourself." Dustaf hollered at him.

"I will say nothing!" The man spat.

"Hey now, let's not be uncivil about this," Dustaf tried reasoning with him, "I am merely asking you why you would attack my castle and attempt to kill me."

He scowled, "Why should I tell you! You're going to execute me afterwards anyway." I had to admit, this is guy is pretty smart. He knew he would be sentenced death in attempt to kill the king.

"What I said you are to be free if you told me."

"Oh please, everyone is this room knows thats a lie. Even little Link he knows."

'How did he… He knew my name!' I thought in shock, but then I remembered about the gossip about me. I realized I missed something in the conversation, because the thief had already started yelling.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" He was heavily breathing.

"Heh, what if it wasn't" The king answered back.

The thief was about to say something until I interrupted him.

"If I may, what is your name?" I ask out of the blue. I wanted to know this person's name, due to the fact he had similar hair colour to mine.

"You should take Link's way of approach Dustaf." He look at Dustaf then to me.

"Well?"

"My name is Blake Fore-" He stopped and began to look away from my gaze.

"What was that?" I asked though I could've sworn he was about to say Forester.

"Enough Link!" Dustaf ordered me. So as a CGH I followed my orders.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this." The king gave a look for disgust.

I looked at him clueless. I have no idea what he was going to do. I looked at Blake, who gave me a shrug.

"Guards get ready to torture this man until he reveals the answers."

WHOA WHAT!? The king never told me he would torture the guy. One of the guards, Zennit who I surprisingly remembered, took out a bag. While another guard moved a small table near Blake.

Blake gave me look of worry. I gave him the same look. I don't know why, but I feel so attached to this guy. He gives that safe feeling you get, when you are at home. Though there was something different to that feeling. Almost as if he was family to me. I close my eyes and cover my ears, as I begin to shout. "NO!"

I got up from the chair and stood in from for Blake, sword unsheathed. "I will not let you hurt him."

Everyone in the room had a faces shocked written all over them. Even the king had the same face, but soon faded with rage. "Link, what the hell are you doing!"

Honestly I didn't know what I was doing. The only thing that I had in mind was protecting Blake. So I stood there ready for any opponent to come at me. Luckily no one had even tried. Dustaf had ordered them to, but they hesitated. Even the captain of the guard didn't want to attack me.

"Link.." I heard Blake saying my name. I did not answer though. I was too focused on the people in front of me.

"I have one request your majesty" I say while I had my Kokiri Sword up.

"..And what is this request Link!" I could tell Dustaf is angry with me.

"I wish to leave the CGH and the castle with this man." I gestured Blake who was behind me. Though it pained my that I would never see Zelda anymore, but the thing I was doing felt right.

"I'm afraid I can only do two parts of that request." Dustaf said to me. I knew hat he had meant by two parts. It's the two that involves me leaving the castle.

"The I'm going have to do this request with force!" Oh yeah let's see if I can go up against a whole army. Oh wait, I already did! I smirk at my thought.

"Very well, if that is your wish." Dustaf heading towards the door, and stopped midway. "All of you in this room….. _kill both of them._" With that he left the room.

My eyes widen never in my life I would've thought that I would be killed by the good side. I backed up, and hastily untied Blake. He backed up as well. My back hit the wall. I don't have a choice. I closed my eyes and began focusing the power that was inside me. A feeling of protection starting to get stronger and stronger by the second. I opened my eyes to see Nayru's Love incase around me. I smirked at Blake's face expression. I ran head on to the guards. The magical barricade broke and all the guards fell on their backs. Scared, they got up and backing away slowly.

"Come on! I could a lot more magic for you guys!" I said taunting them. Their face expressions are priceless. The look like they're scared shit-less. They took a look at each other, then they dropped their weapons and ran for the door.

"Wow, I never would've thought they would run away from a kid." Blake stood there stunned at the scene he just witnessed.

"Come on stop drooling and let's leave they're probably going to get reinforcements."

"Good idea"

We ran for it, luckily Blake knew where he was going. He opened a door and ran in. I followed suit of course when, "Link? Is that you!" I stood there frozen I remembered that voice. That melodic voice that feels my heart with joy. I swallowed hard and face her. "Uh.. Hey Zel." I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Might I ask what business you were going to do in my room?"

My eyes widen, did Blake have to pick this room. Sure we past a whole bunch of rooms, but this one.

"Uh.. no reason." I look away from her gaze. I clearly need to get out of this before..

"Zelda Harkinian!" Oh shit I thought, "You back away from that boy right this instant!"

Zelda's face had confusion all over it. She backed away from me. I look into her eyes, I mouthed a 'sorry'. I made a break for it in her room. I jumped out the windows though to my much dismay. The window had a good 20 feet drop. I land with a grunt.

"Look who finally dropped in!" I heard Blake say.

"Oh shut up," I get up, "listen we need to get out of here. The king had spotted me and I'm pretty sure he is going to send an army towards us."

"All right, follow me" Blake said running the bushes.

I sighed and took out my ocarina and chased after him. After catching up to him I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I played the Requiem of Spirit. There was this white bright light which subsided and after clearing up the view I looked around to see the Desert Colossus. I look at Blake. He is stunned by the fact that he is back in the desert.

"How did you?"

"Don't ask!" I close my eyes.

"Hey, I never got the chance to thank you."

"Yeah, don't ever mention it again."

"Is there something wrong?"

"YES! There IS something wrong. I had just abandoned the girl I love for this. We didn't really get a chance to start it off." I hated the fact that I had to leave Zelda because it felt right to help this guy.

"Listen, Link I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" I spat at him.

"I don't like it when you do that!"

"Well, don't we have something in common. We don't like something about each other." I say crossing my arms and looking away.

"Link! Listen to me. I know how it feels to lose someone you love, but have you ever felt that your love thinks you're dead, but you aren't!"

"How could you lose someone you love when your love is alive." I ask him curious.

You sighed at look away from me. "I lost my son when he was a mere child. He had just turned two at the time. There was a war and I had to fight in it. Along side with my lover. We had given our child to someone we trusted. I haven't seen him since then."

I looked at him with pleading eyes, "Could you tell me what his name was?"

He looked at me. "That I can't tell you. It's not safe for him to know. Even if it means that he's right next time me. **shit** Uh… what I meant to say was. Uh.."

My eyes widen. 'Did he just..' I looked at him, shocked. "Yo.. You're my f-father?"

He gripped his hair with his hands."Y-yes I'm your father."

* * *

**_Katrina's POV_**

Tomorrow is the day we are going to go kidnap Princess Zelda. Even though it pains me that I'm going to take my son's lover away from him. I know this pain, its unbearable. The pain I am suffering, I don't want this to happen to my own son. I take a look around no one is here Terren and Patrick went to go train. No! I don't want to do this to my own son. I started to pack food and clothes. I'm am going to Hyrule Castle to tell them to keep Zelda safe. I leave a note

_'Dear Patrick and Terren,_

_I'm sorry. I just can't do this. I am leaving. I'm not sure if I will ever come back._

_I ask you guys not to go look for me. I want Link to be happy, _

_That is why I am going to inform the king that his daughter is in danger._

_Sincerely, Katrina'_

I set it down on the table and began to set off I'm my journey. 'Blake I know this isn't what you want, but it is for the sake of our child' I thought to myself as I come out of the hidden walkway right above the carpenter's tent. I look around to find no one in sight. I take a deep breathe and cross the bridge. I reach Hyrule Field in a matter of minutes. I whistle to call my horse. The brown stallion of mine comes galloping towards me. I pet her snout and mount her. I began to go towards my destination. Castle Town Market. It took awhile to get there, but I finally made it. I was walking towards the castle when a little girl stood in front of me.

"Excuse me miss?" She asked in a innocent voice.

I sighed, clearly I don't have to for this. "Yes?"

"Do you by any chance know who Link Forester is?"

My eyes widen I look at the girl, who surprisingly smiles at me. " How did you-"

The little girl giggled, "Link is one of my friends, and honestly you have the same eyes as his. I'm Malon by the way." The little girl extends her hands towards me. I shook it and I'm am really glad that I'm meeting one of my sons friends.

"Have you, by chance, seen Link around?" I asked her.

Malon smiled, "Yes I have, I have seen him not too long ago. He just went up to the castle. Although, he was wearing some very flashy clothing."

I thanked her and waved good-bye to her. I began running towards the castle. The thought of seeing Link, made me so happy. I had seen him in Kokiri Forest, but he was in a distance. I wanted to see my son up close. I reached the gate, the guard ask me what was my business here. I told him I had urgent news about the safety of the princess. He then let me in and escorted me to the throne room. The king looked, clearly, furious. Princess Zelda was looking to the side, not trying to see his gaze. I wonder what happened.

"Your majesty, this woman has some news that involves the princess." The guard hesitantly said to the king.

Zelda perked up and was staring directly at me. I looked into her eyes. Her eye widen as if she had seen a ghost. Did my eyes really look like Link's.

"All right, and what is this information you have that involves my daughter."

"Your majesty, the same group of thieves that have attempt to kill you are coming to try and abduct your daughter."

Zelda looked worried, then it turned into complete sadness. I looked at her with sorrowful eyes. I know that look. I had felt like that for the past 24 hours. Its that look you give when you just lost someone you love. Something has happened to my son, I want to know what.

"Before I leave your majesty, You wouldn't happen to know Link Forester would you?"

The princess look at me. The king gave a sound of disgust, "That foolish child? That child has disgraced the royal family. He had join the CGH and then left for a thief that was in the group you mentioned earlier."

I couldn't help, but to start crying. I sobbed, I wailed, I bawled., but I didn't care. I know knew that my son and lover was alive. I just hope Link can get through to him. I just want to be a normal family with my son and my lover. This cry wasn't about sorrow or misery. It was rather than a cry of happiness.

"Please, could you take this maniac and escort her out of the castle" The king had ordered the guards, but to my surprise. Zelda ordered them not to. She then walked up to me. I looked into her eyes. "Father I'll escort her, if it is okay with you."

He scowled, "Whatever, just don't come crying back to me if your got robbed."

I glared at the king, a child should never be treated like this. How foolish the king was, but then again. Not as foolish as me. To leave my child for some stupid war I could have avoided, instead of fighting in it.

Zelda and I walked out of the throne room. We walked for about 3 minutes when we were standing in a courtyard. I looked at her with a raised brow. I don't know what this girl is trying to pull.

Zelda gave me a worried look, "You know Link don't you? Is he.. Is he ok?"

"I don't know, I came here to warn you about those thieves, but the I heard Link was here. So I came here in a hurry. I wanted to see Link." I looked at her eyes.

She closes her eyes and smiles, "Link, is okay I can sense it," she opens them again, "I know this is none of my business, but that is why I bought you here. I want to ask how do you know him?"

I hesitated, I never really told anyone about this. Maybe I could exaggerated.

"…And please, tell me the truth." Zelda gave me pleading eyes.

I sighed maybe I could tell her. "Link and I are…" I trailed off, my eyes starting to water.

"… are .. related?"

I gasp, for a little girl she is smart.

"How did you know?"

She then brought her right hand in front me, "I don't have the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing."

I look at the glowing triangle on her hand. The on at the bottom left glowing brighter than the others.

"I-I"

"Please, you don't have to say anything. I know your Link's mother. I can tell by the way your eyes look. He has the same one as your do, am I not right?"

"Yes he does." I remember looking at his eyes when he was very young.

"I'm only guessing, but I'm assuming that the one got done in from my father is Link's father and your lover?"

I wiped my tears that were in my eyes. I never would've thought I would be admitting that I was Link's mother.

"Umm.. Excuse me miss?" I opened my eyes t see Zelda looking up at me.

"Yes?"

"What if I told you I could find Link."

"I-I"

I forgot how to speak at that moment. The thought of me, Blake, and Link being united as a family once more. I smile at the thought. Now I could finally be happy again.

Just then Zelda giggled, "What?" I asked her.

"You wouldn't happen to know if uh.. Link and I are uh.. you know.."

I smiled at her. Luckily Ganondorf has given all of us thieves the power to remember the future that almost came to be.

"Yes I do."

She smiles, "Well then uh.. Let's us find him." With that she held me hand and there was a bright golden light. It was so bright that I couldn't see anything.

* * *

**(A/N) CLIFFHANGER TIME! xD This has to be the longest chapter I have written on this thing right? Anyway review? I had fun writing in Katrina's POV so expect more from her POV. Anyway Review? It would be highly appreciated. Once again sorry for the inconvenience. LIKE I SAID I WANTED TO EXTEND IT FOR YOU GUYS! Anyway I hope enjoyed chapter 5.**


	8. Chapter 6 - Reunion

**(A/N) Hey guys, happy saturday! Just thought I would update before I go do homework. It's been what? Four days since I latest updated. So why not? Anyway I'd like to thank the people that reviewed. PS I LOVE YOU! xD no homo intended ok? Anyway It's the weekend and you know what that means! It means MORE! TIME! TO! playcodandignoretheoutsidewo rldwhilehavingnosociallife! xD LOL! jk I actually do have a social life. Though it gets in the way. I know I said cod. I play it, and I know what your thinking. "BUT, SXDSX! Why do u like cod and you posted up a story about Zelda?" Well I have the answer to that. I am a gamer, I like all sorts of games. Recommend a game for me and I'll instantly like it. Anyway enough about me let us move on to the story! So, uh.. Chapter 6. Reunion.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

_I smiled at her. Luckily Ganondorf has given all of us thieves the power to remember the future that almost came to be._

_"Yes I do."_

_She smiles, "Well then uh.. Let's us find him." With that she held me hand and there was a bright golden light. It was so bright that I couldn't see anything._

* * *

_He looked at me. "That I can't tell you. It's not safe for him to know. Even if it means that he's right next time me. shit Uh… what I meant to say was. Uh.."_

_My eyes widen. 'Did he just..' I looked at him, shocked. "Yo.. You're my f-father?"_

_He gripped his hair with his hands."Y-yes I'm your father."_

* * *

**_Terren's POV_**

I read the note one last time, trying to find a slight note that she was joking. I curse under my breath, and I turn to Patrick, "Sounds like she's serious."

He gets up from the chair he sat on, "Well what are we doing standing here? We should at least try to stop her."

I thought for a moment, "How long were we gone?"

"Uh.. I don't know. Five…maybe four hours?"

I sigh in frustration, "I wouldn't be possible to stop her, she's probably already at the castle. I just can't believe she would do the to us."

Patrick puts a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, she's a mother and she was worried about her son. I'm sure you would do the same thing if you were in her place."

Well, that sounded like a reasonable thing to do. It was understandable. I look out the window, dusk was about to set upon the Hyrule. I look at Patrick, "Well, there's nothing we can do now."

Patrick look at me with a stern look which softened to a look of defeat, "Yeah, I know."

So this is how our band of thieves ends. With Blake dying, Katrina double-crossing us, and now giving up our goal.

* * *

**_Link's POV_**

I stood there dumbfounded. For all my life, I always wished that I knew one of my parents. Yet here I was standing right in front of my father. I pinch myself to see if this is one of those dreams I always have about my parents. Though they would have different appearances in different dreams. As I pinch myself, he brings up his hand to mine.

"Don't you dare, you are not dreaming. Though I wish you were." Blake says with a frown.

Ok, I'm going take that as an insult. He sounded like he doesn't want me to know he is my father. After standing there for so long I finally have my voice back, "So you wish I don't know my father? What kind of father are you?"

"I'm the one that doesn't you want you hurt."

I tried to put the puzzle pieces together. He doesn't want me to know, because he doesn't want me to get hurt. Theres something missing in this puzzle. Oh yeah, "What or who would hurt me if I knew who my father is."

He scowled, "Trust me you don't want to know."

"What if I do?"

"Then you would have nightmares about these nightmares, that would give you nightmares in those nightmares."

"Ok, let's just get to the chase. Who is going to hurt me?"

He sighed, "The people who would hurt you would be my boss."

'His boss? Why would his boss hurt me and who is this boss'

"Might I ask who tis guy is?"

"You know those rumours about the land beyond the desert?"

I nodded, though I don't really know anything about the land. I only know that there is one, or what I have been told by Dustaf himself.

"Well, that is where my group of thieves came from. It's called Bathum. The land is similar to Hyrule."

I took in the new information to my head. Bathum, the land beyond the desert, is real.

"If you're from Bathum, then why are you Hylian?"

"Well, you see I'm originally from Hyrule, along with your mother."

"Who is my mother?"

He sighed, "Your mother is named Katrina. She was originally from Kakariko Village. She was a Sheikah at the time."

"Wait! My mother is a Sheikah?"

"Was. She was a Shiekah."

I wondered why my mother would drop the arts of the Shiekah. I always thought they would had a pact to their heritage. "So, if my mother was a Shiekah, what were you doing?"

I scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Well to tell you the truth, I lived at Castle Town Market. Though I would always go to the forest."

"What would you do in the forest?"

"I would play with my friends, or I would play with the people I used to be friends with."

My eyes widen, "Do you know a girl named Saria that's from Kokiri Forest?"

He smiled, "Yes, I do actually. I met this girl when I sneaked out of the market when I was about 11 years old and thought I would go to the forest. Once there I was greeted by her. She was on the bridge connecting Kokiri Forest and Hyrule Field. She then introduced me with everyone in the forest. My personal favourite was Mido Green, he was my best friend."

"WHAT!? Why in the world would you be best friends with that maniac?"

He merely laughed at my statement. He left my confused, waiting for an answer that was never coming. He turned around and started walking towards the Wasteland's Entrance.

"You coming?" He called out to me over the shoulder.

I grinned, and start running towards him. Well this sure was one pretty, weird day. I left the castle and Zelda, met my father, and now I am walking with him towards who knows where.

* * *

**_Katrina's POV_**

The bright light subsided, and I was slowly getting my vision back. I looked around, though it was still a blur. This place had blue all over the place. I blinked my eyes and everything started to become clearer. I was caught off guard when a Goron came face to face with me. I yell in surprise. The Goron was howling with laughter.

"What? Is Darunia that scary lookin' to you?" He laughed even louder.

"Oh would you shut up! You're giving me another headache!" A Gerudo shouts.

"Nabooru, that was't very nice" A girl I recognized who was Saria.

"Indeed that wasn't really nice, now could you all be quiet, we have guests." A elderly man with an orange robe orders.

Zelda takes a step towards the man, "Hello Rauru, how nice it is to see you."

The man, Rauru, replies, "Yes, it is nice to see you. Princess of Destiny."

Zelda takes another look at me, and turns to Rauru once again. "Rauru I came here to look for Link."

Everyone gave gasps. Zelda ignores them, "I came to ask if any of the sages can sense him near any of the temples."

Nabooru cuts in on Zelda, "Well kiddo, I sense him in the Colossus, though he is leaving and is walking towards the wasteland There is another aura though."

'Could it be?' My eyes widen at the thought of Blake.

"Nabooru, could you please tell him to stay in the Colossus."

Nabooru then nods and disappears in an orange light. Zelda then takes a look at me, "Listen, Nabooru will tell Link to stay in the Colossus and then we will go there."

"How? There isn't any other way, but through the wasteland from Gerudo Fortress."

Everyone laughs at my question, "What?"

A Zora steps forward, "You don't know that Link travelled around Hyrule using songs that teleported him to specific areas?"

"H-he what!"

"Link used songs to teleport, big whoop" The Zora says with a shrug.

"With the help of me of course, he would have never did this if I didn't teach him the songs." Zelda injected.

I nod and start thinking about Link. I wonder how he is. I haven't seen him since that damn war.

Zelda then speaks up, "Anyway let's get moving." She took out a blue ocarina and played a tune. She then gripped my leg and I was blinded by another bright light. After a minute it subsided and looked around to see if Link or Blake but all I see is sand, but I did take note on the Colossus. It was beautiful. I heard stories about this place at Gerudo Fortress though seeing and hearing are different things. Zelda then points towards the wasteland. I could see three faint figures in the distance. Zelda and I began running towards it.

**_Nabooru's POV_**

I appear in the Spirit Temple. I looked around before I left. Once outside I took a look towards the Wasteland and spot two figures walking towards it. I picked up the pace and darted towards them. I was halfway there until those two pieces of shit came to stop me.

"Hehehe Koume take a look at this."

"Hehehe, looks like she has finally came out of her hiding spot."

Ok, I am frustrated with these two. I focused on my powers and dissolved into an orb. I began going towards Link and this stranger. I could hear the two witches yelling at each about how one of them let me get away. If I could, I would have smirked. I finally reached them and transformed back to myself. LInk took notice of my presence and turned around.

"Nabooru? What are you doing here?" The other man turns around.

"Hey kid, Zelda wanted me to tell you to stay here in the Colossus."

I could have sworn that I saw smile on his face when I said that. I was about to say something, but the man who was with Link spoke, "Link, we don't have time for this. We have to go now."

Link took a look at the man and then back to me, "I have to go Nabooru." With that he turned around and was about to go when.

"LINK!"

Link and Blake were glancing around trying to find the source of the scream. I take a look behind me and find Zelda and that woman I saw at the Chamber of the Sages. I smirked and turned around, " Let's see if you can so no to Zelda."

Link's eyes went wide at the sight of her. He took a few steps back. I could't help but to laugh at him.

The other man eyes widen and started running towards the women and Zelda.

I look at what he was doing, he wouldn't attack Zelda. Would he? I sighed in relief when he passed her. The women and man then embraced. I guess they were in love. I take a look at Zelda and Link. They were embracing also. Oh, great I'm the third wheel. I didn't want to stay here and be a third wheel so I slowly and quietly left. Once I was far enough I went back to the Chamber of the Sages. Wait till everyone heres this. Zelda and Link are finally together.

* * *

**_Link's POV_**

"Let's see if you can say no to Zelda." Oh Goddess'. I take a few steps back with my eyes wide. Many thought are going through my head. What would she do to me? Does she know that I helped the thief escape? Is she mad about it? I was taken off guard when she came and hugged me. I took a moment to make sure she wasn't going to do anything else. Once I knew it was safe I hugged her back.

"Link, why did you leave?" Zelda sniffed. 'Wait! She crying?'

"I uh.. I wanted to help someone important to me." I take a look at my father. He is hugging a woman. Could it be? Is that my mother.

Zelda then pulled back to see my face and wiped her eyes, "Link, I know that man is your father."

I look into her eyes. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes. "I uh.." I could say anything. I always get lost in her eyes. I was about to attempt to say something again when she locked her lips into mine. At first I was caught off guard, but then soon after I started kissing back. We stopped to catch a breathe. I look into her eyes and smiled. She then rested her head on my shoulder. I take a look at my parents and they are looking at me with smiles on their face. I smile back and they began waling towards us.

"Link, your still eleven years old! Don't go all locking lips with a girl." My supposed mother says with a laugh.

I couldn't help but to ask, "Uh.. who are you?"

The women then extended her hand towards me, "My name is Katrina Forester, former Shiekah, and a foolish mother."

I got out of Zelda's embrace, though I wish I didn't, and shook her hand. "Link Forester, Hero of Time, orphan, bearer of the Triforce of Courage."

"Well, Mister Forester, you wouldn't happen to mind to introduce my to this lovely woman who you were just kissing."

I blush and was about to when Zelda introduced her self, "I'm Zelda Harkinian, former Sheikah, the Princess of Destiny, and bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom."

My father then steps in, "Blake Forester, master thief, former CGH, and a foolish father."

"Wait! You were in the CGH?"

"Yes, though I quit on the first day."

"Are you mocking me?"

Blake then laughed, "Yes, I am actually."

"Well since were all acquainted, why don't I suggest we got out of this burning sun and go somewhere else." Zelda speaks up.

"Yes, but where should we go?" I asked her curious on where we would be going.

Zelda shrugged, "I don't know Kakariko?"

My mother than gasped, "Yes, indeed we are going there. I haven't been there for so long."

My father than agreed, I also agreed, and Zelda took some time to agree. I grabbed my fathers leg and began playing Nocturne of Shadow. Zelda did the same, but with my mother. With that we disappeared in a purple light. So we are going to Kakariko with my mother, father, and Zelda. Huh? Sounds like one of those dinners where I bring a lover home to dine with my parents. I blushed at my pointless thought. So this is where my life truly begins with my family.

* * *

**(A/N) So what is up peeps I actually feel asleep about half way through the chapter. So sorry if I did a jump on some important dialogue. So anyway review? Did this heart warming reunion with Link's parents make you melt into a puddle? LOL I'm just kidding. It's not that heart warming is it? ANyway that is all I could say so once again! REVIEW! xD I'm not demanding for any, I'm just asking for them. So if you have a heart and tell me how I'm doing on this. Is it bad or good. I need feedback! xD That is all I can say so goodbye**


	9. Chapter 7 - Stockade

**(A/N) HEY! You guys… Hows it been. Well me, I've been better. It's valentines day and I thought I would update for you guys. It's been almost a month since I last updated and I'm really really super duper sorry for that. I know I only have about 10 followers and 4 favourites. **

**Who are; Echoing Wolf, Gabrielus Prime, Hyliaevulcanish Bard Of Death, PrincessZelda450, SailorZelda64, Thearux, amwick, imnotraven16, luckyseven67, and pokefan366.**

**Thank you to all you 10 people. I love you guys. no homo… Anyway I promise i'll update to you guys thanks for the support you've given me.**

**But that's not all. I would want to let you guys know why I didn't update. To tell you the truth I was just being lazy. xD Anyway I have passed that phase and I am in full energy! Ready to mash up some chapters up in this. So I would like you to excuse and grammar or spelling mistakes I make. Okay? So… Chapter 7 - Stockade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or anything that involves LOZ. I only made this for entertainment. **

* * *

_"Well since were all acquainted, why don't I suggest we got out of this burning sun and go somewhere else." Zelda speaks up._

_"Yes, but where should we go?" I asked her curious on where we would be going._

_Zelda shrugged, "I don't know Kakariko?"_

_My mother than gasped, "Yes, indeed we are going there. I haven't been there for so long."_

_My father than agreed, I also agreed, and Zelda took some time to agree. I grabbed my fathers leg and began playing Nocturne of Shadow. Zelda did the same, but with my mother. With that we disappeared in a purple light. So we are going to Kakariko with my mother, father, and Zelda. Huh? Sounds like one of those dinners where I bring a lover home to dine with my parents. I blushed at my pointless thought. So this is where my life truly begins with my family._

* * *

**_Zelda's POV_**

We arrived at the graveyard. Though we were up behind where the royal tombstone was supposed to be. I know Link did this because he had learned the song of the royal family. Link and Blake arrived shortly after Katrina and I. Link then speaks up.

"So, how are you guys going to get down?"

Katrina then smiles sheepishly and then jump over the fence, Blake did that same afterwards. I took a look at Link to see him digging around in his pouch. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what he trying to pull off. After a few moments of digging around his face expression changes and pulls out some sort of contraption.

"It's called a hookshot, though this longer than an ordinary one. So it's called a longshot," He must've seen my questionable look, "but I'm not sure if I can even use this at the state I am in right now."

"What do you mean by state?"

He laughs, "You see this was designed for an adult."

I nod in response, but soon realized what he was doing.

"Wait, so you're going to use that when you're not even sure if it safe?!"

"Pretty much."

"How am I supposed to get down?" Though I know he was expecting me to go with him.

He nervously laughs, "I thought you would have gone with me."

"Why in the name of the goddess', would I go with you on that thing. You're not even sure if it's even safe. I, for one, would rather find a way safe way down than doing something as drastic. I can't believe you thought I would go with you on that thing. You-"

* * *

**_Katrina's POV_**

Blake and I reached the bottom. We awaited for my son and the princess to do the same. We were both looking up from where we jumped off. After awhile we started to hear mumbled voices. Soon after I started hearing Zelda ranting. I sighed and sat down on the ground. Blake soon joins me.

"I'm guessing its going to take awhile for them to get down, huh?"

"Yeah." I answered his question. I take a look at the windmill in the distance. It's been so long since I've been here. I left my tribe, moved to Bathum, and abandoned my only son. I cast my gaze to the ground I was sitting on. I never felt so guilty in my life. I've have done so many things: rob helpless citizens of Bathum, torture someone till they gave us the key to their treasury, and none of these things has given me this guilt I feel right now. Blake then puts his arm around me. I take a look at him and he gives a reassuring smile.

"What's wrong?" I smile. He always seems to know when I'm in a bad state.

"Nothing." I lied. I always do.

Blake gives me 'the stare'. He gives me this look whenever he knows I'm lying. Blake is a thief, but once things for sure, he doesn't like lying.

"I…" I didn't want to disappoint him.

"You… What?" He is giving me his prestigious smirk. He knows I always cave in to that but this not this time.

"Just leave me alone…" I say looking away from him.

He scowls and gets up. He walks to a gravestone and kicks it. I took notice that he stole a glance at me. Then thats when he just walked away. He never did this and yet here he is walking away. He looks at me in the distance and waves. That's when he disappeared from my view and into the village of Kakariko. I look down at the ground. I didn't want this to happen, I never did mean to hurt Blake's feelings. I hear a little shuffling noises and thats when Zelda drops down to the ground.

She rubs her bottom. "Oww.. Glad thats over with."

I wait for a while to see if Link jumps down. After awhile my patience draws thin.

"Is her going to get down or what?"

She shrugs, and that's when a flash of green flies right above us and lands roughly on the ground. The dust clears up and it is none other than my son, Link.

"Goddess' that hurt!" He says rubbing the back of his head.

Zelda then snaps at him, "See! I told you using that thing was a bad idea." She crosses her arms.

Link then looks around, "Hey, uh.. mom…" He looks kinda uncomfortable.

"It's ok… you can call me mom."

He nods, "So mom, where did dad go?"

I sigh and look towards the windmill, "He went somewhere. I don't know where but he just walked away."

Link nods, "Then I guess we have to look for them."

We all agree and then we go towards Kakariko Village. As we walked in, memories of my younger self come flooding back to me. I look around. This place hasn't changed much. Though it did get a little bigger. There are new buildings. One thing caught my eye. The well. I smile at it, that was where I first meet Blake. Then I remembered that Blake left and I go back to my previous state. We continued walking until Zelda gasps.

Link and I look at her.

"Link look at this!" She hold a flyer in her hand. Link reads it and then goes pale.

My curiosity got over me and I snatched it from Zelda.

I carefully read it,

_"Wanted for kidnapping_

_Link Forester_

_Age:10_

_Green skirt with a green hat._

_Reward: 10,000 rupees"_

Link then sits on the ground, still looking dazed, "He does know its a tunic right?"

Zelda sighs, "No one knows its a tunic Link."

"Let's just get out of here."

I snap in, "And do what? Where would we go!"

Zelda quietly pipes in, "Umm.. I don't think yelling is a bad idea."

"Well too bad princess! I can do anything I want here!"

Then my rage was cut short when we heard someone yell, "Look! There he is!"

My eyes widen and Link goes pale once again. While Zelda curses under her breathe. We turn around to find a mob of people with torches and pitchforks. (A/N I just had to! xP) We were about to run away when I heard Link cry in pain. I turn around then to find someone pin me down to the ground. I try to find who it is, but no avail. I look at Zelda as she was backing away from the person.

"Impa? What are you doing here…" Zelda says to the person. 'Hmm.. That names sounds familiar…'

The person then goes into my line of view. And there she is. The woman that I had last talked too before I left my tribe. My best friend, or in this case, ex best friend. She doesn't look any different than the last time I saw her. Aside from her hair that has gotten greyer over the years.

"Zelda, your father wanted me to look for you. I never thought that the Hero of Time would do such a thing to you." She gives a death glare to my squirming son.

"Impa I don't know what you're-"

"No need to thank me, I just hope he never does it again." Thats when a few castle guards pick us up. I struggle and that when the world goes blank.

* * *

**_Link's POV_**

I wake up to find myself in a cell. I groan in pain as I try to get up. My head hurts like… I don't even know how it hurts. There are no words to describe the pain I am feeling now. I try my best to get up but I still can't. I try using the wall as support. It took a lot of guts but I did it. I am finally up. I look around the cell. This place look kinda a familiar to me. I through the bars inn the cell and I take notice of my mother. Laying down in the feel across from mine. I try to wake her up but my head throbs each time I try to talk. This was worse than the time I drank too much milk when I was at Lon Lon Ranch. I won't go in to detail on that, but I was old enough to drink at the time and I was curious on how it tasted. I grimace at my useless thought. I was about to sit down and sleep but then I heard a door open. Yes I thought I was about to find out where I was. My thinking was disturbed when Dustaf came into view. I paled up.

'Oh no' I thought.

He looks at my in disgust.

"So, Link we meet again."

I try to snap back but my head was throbbing in pain.

"I'd like you to meet me new associate." He then smiles and then some figure shows up. It closes in on the cell door to reveal, the last person I thought who would be behind that door, my father.

* * *

**(A/N) I know it's a little short, but cut me some slack I had to re-read my own story to remember where I was and how I did my formatting. So now here it is now. 3 hours of working, including the reading, and now I am done. That is all folks, until next time.**


	10. Chapter 8 - Freedom

**(A/N) Is it safe to come out? *peeks over a rock* Uh… Hey guys. :s Its been awhile, hasn't it? Well 6 months to be exact. I know I said I would have updated a lot faster than normal in the last chapter. I know this because I have re-read my story. Honestly, I miss writing. Anyway here is the eighth chapter of my story. One cannot simply come back with a huge chapter. A short chapter for you guys. Hope you like it.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I only own Blake, Katrina, Terren, and Patrick. My OC's :)**

* * *

_"So, Link we meet again."_

_I try to snap back but my head was throbbing in pain._

_"I'd like you to meet me new associate." He then smiles and then some figure shows up. It closes in on the cell door to reveal, the last person I thought who would be behind that door, my father._

* * *

**_Link's POV_**

Its been three months since that had happened. I've been in the Hyrule Dungeon for three months. Do you know what three months in a dark and miserable place can do to you? Well lets just say that it doesn't help with your mental state of mind. The sunlight that appears through the window for only a few minutes, thirty at most, is like a blessing from Hylia herself. My father had told me that he informed the king about my whereabouts and told a sinister story that I made plan to kidnap Zelda.

"The nerve of that guy," I mutter under my breath.

I still haven't forgiven him. Three months. Threes months of plotting my revenge, at least when I get out, but who knows when that would be. I haven't seen anyone, except for the guard that brings my 'food'. I wouldn't even categorize slop as food, but its the only thing I can eat. Sure its bad the first few weeks. Now I slurp it up like its a foreign delicacy. A soup of some sort.

"Heh, soup." I smile at my example of calling the slop. Staying positive is my priority, because who knows what would happen if I gave up. I would be in the corner of the cell talking all non-sense. Yes, thats what I think would happen. I'm not planning on doing it either.

After a few minutes, or hours, the door to the dungeon opens and a guard walks in.

"You're in luck. I manage to bring you some left over cucco." The guard smiles. I love this guy. He stayed down here with me one time, we talked, we laughed, and then we ended up being friends. Weird, isn't it? The guards are usually taunting and crude towards the prisoners. Well, truth be told. I told him my side of the story and he believes me. He has seen me with the princess, and how I act towards here. He knows I would protect her with my life.

"Thanks." I smile.

He opens up hatch used to bring in food. I get up from my make shift bed and walk towards the food. I take it gladly and sit back down near the door. He moves the chair near the prison bars.

"So you're on watch duty?" I look at him from across the bars.

"Yeah." He confirms.

"How long?" I asked.

"For a few minutes."

I smile. Its nice having a friend on the outside. One of the many reasons why I'm still sane.

"So how the other guards treating you?"

I sigh, "Same old, same old. Sadistic and unpleasant."

"They just never learn to stop do they?" I look at him to find him clenching his fist, and rather tightly.

"Hey don't worry about me. I'm fine." I try convincing him that I'm in no trouble with the other guards.

He relaxes a bit and then sighs, "I know, its just. You're just a little boy. No older than my son. I just can't seem to figure out why they would treat such a child this way. I'm not even sure why you're even locked up in here."

"I'm locked up in here because I was accused of being a kidnapper." I look down at my food, which I haven't touched, "I lost my appetite."

"Well you can eat it later." He suggests.

The doors to the dungeon open and Dustaf is revealed with all his glory.

"You can leave now." He orders.

"Yes, your majesty." He bows and glances at me before he leaves.

Once he left, Dustaf paced in front of my cell. After a few paces I speak up.

"What do you want?" I asked, rather harshly. It's not my fault this guy lost my trust.

"It has been awhile hasn't it Link?" He replies with a smug look on his face.

"You have no idea." I look away.

"Link, you're not here because of the kidnapping." He states.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Then what I'm am here for?" I breath out.

"Well, you were for abandoning the guard." He looks at me.

I swear that my eyes would fall out if I had them any wider than they are now.

"You mean I can leave?" I get up from the floor.

"Yes, you may." He answers.

I leap up from the floor in a dance. I'm free! Three months. I survived three months in the prison.

"On one condition." I stop my dancing and look at him.

"I knew there was a catch." I frown.

"Yes, there always a catch. Anyway, you are to be forbidden to step foot on castle grounds for a year."

Hell, that was fine with me! As long as I'm not in this hell hole anymore. "You got a deal."

He laughs, "I thought so."

He leaves the dungeon and the guard who had became my friend came in. He looks at me very sternly. He gets the keys that was hooked on his back pocket. He can see the excitement in my eyes. He starts having a goofy smile on his face while he is finding the right key for the cell. He knows whats coming. Anyone can see whats coming. Once the door is open I launch myself out of the cell and run around.

"I'M FREE!" I laugh, running around in circles with my arms outstretched.

He laughs, "Link calm down. You're not even out of the castle yet."

I contain my happiness for a few seconds till I laugh again.

We walk through the castle halls with me smile like an idiot.

"You know Link. Now that you're out, I can finally tell you my name."

"Oh yeah!" I grinned.

"My name is Raphael Délong."

"Nice to meet you Raphael, my name is Link Forester." I joke.

He laughs. We have more little talk before the unexpected happened, well it was pretty expected.

"Link?"

I stop in my tracks. Raphael turns to see why I have stopped. He senses whats going on. He gives me a two finger salute and walks down the hall and waits.

I turn around to see Zelda in her favourite dress

"Link, I'm really sorry for what happened." She looks down.

"It's not your fault Zelda." I take a step forward to try and comfort her.

"Link! We must go!" Raphael yells from the other end of the hall.

I stop mid-way and I turn to turn to see him waving for me to come.

I look back at Zelda.

"I'm forbidden to come on castle grounds for a year." She looks back at my face.

"A year?" She frowns.

"Link!"

"I have to go." I was about to turn and leave when she put her hand on my arm.

"Link, will I get to see you?"

"I'm not sure." I take my leave without glancing back. It would've made it harder to leave if I did.

I meet up with Raphael and then we walked the rest of the way. Once we reached the gate he turned to me and gave me a few rupees.

"I'm not sure if this is enough for you but this is where we part ways."

"Indeed it is. Goodbye, Raphael."

"Goodbye, Link. May we cross paths once again."

With that I walked towards the market. Having no where to go. Then I remember one important thing. WHERE ARE MY WEAPONS?

* * *

_**Katrina's POV**_

I went back to the hideout in the desert. After what had happened. I don't know where Blake is and I haven't seen Link since. Its been three months. Terren and Patrick have been really secretive ever since I left that note. I can't blame them. I betrayed them and then came right back. Sure they accepted me without any trouble, but that didn't stop them from becoming distant with me. I'm sitting outside the hideout and looking into the horizon. The sun making magnificent colours of orange, yellow, red, and the sorts. It's getting late out. Terren and Patrick left to Bathum last week. They promised me they would come back. I didn't want to go anywhere. What if Blake or Link showed up? I wouldn't want to miss out.

I sigh. Link. My only son. All of this quarrel is my fault. If we hadn't worked with Ganondorf in the first place we wouldn't have ruined his life. Everything in his life started falling apart. Now he's in prison for something we did. Regret. Is all I feel right now.

I decided to go for horse ride. Maybe it will get my mind off things. I saddled up my horse and darted straight towards Hyrule Field.

* * *

**(A/N) Once again I'm sorry. I just can't stop saying sorry. Its just I promised I would update and I didn't. THEN I COME BACK SIX MONTHS LATER LIKE, "Hey guys heres the update I promised you." I'M SO SORRY! D;**

**Now I want to be clear with this. I may or may not update. It all depends on if I get any feed back or any thing. A review. Just one will do me good. I just want to know if people would be willing to reading this. Now for the people that sticked with me from January. I'm really sorry guys. I'm so damn sorry. ;c I read a fanfic that wasn't updated since feb. and I ranted to myself. Saying things like, "Why is this guy not updating." or "What a inconsiderate person." Then I thought about myself. and I felt so bad! (sad face) Anyway GIVE ME ONE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS AND I WILL CONTINUE! c; If I don't get one. I guess I'll update if I feel like it. I'm really being inconsiderate right now. I should just shut up. Anyway bye guys!**

**PS:Give me an idea! I'm running out! ;c (one of the reasons why I didn't update btw)**


End file.
